


So Into You

by sleeplessthrills



Category: 15& (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessthrills/pseuds/sleeplessthrills
Summary: Underneath the delicate beauty lies a delicate heart, frail to cracks and judgments. She's not your average independent girl; she's not strong nor is she weak. She just wants to sing and be heard in the midst of this loud and chaotic world.He thrives in the underground as he climbs up the ladder of the hip hop scene. He's the exact definition of strong and tough - brazen and fearless. But he's constantly exhausted from pushing to the top. And all he wants to do is to write.





	

Yerin has always loved singing - it was the only thing that could keep her sane in the middle of the chaotic struggle of growing up. Unfortunately for her, growing up under the spotlight comes with a buttload of disadvantages. "Of course you'll get straight A, you're Baek Yerin - the physics genius from Daejeon," and "What can Yerin NOT do?" are things that magnify the pressure of becoming an adolescent. _As if high school isn't hard enough,_  she often thinks to herself as she sighs and laments about the added pressure on her shoulders.  _I shouldn't have gone and performed at that talent show,_ she decided as she thinks back to That Moment.

That moment when everything changed and the world titled off of its axis for one Baek Yerin who was a 10 years old bathroom singer who became a nationwide sensation in one night after she performed [Beyonce's Listen](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCcQtwIwAg&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1ezm1QGZz1c&ei=pz7iU4OeK86JuATYj4DACw&usg=AFQjCNHP5563-2M1OTJ4J3uNsUI00I3wMw&sig2=lHCncedcgEN-pX8k6QiXPg&bvm=bv.72197243,d.c2E)* on national TV. The attention was great - at first. And then she started getting jealous stares and she started eating her lunches alone as her classmates decided that they weren't a fan of her overnight success. So she stayed quiet - only sang in public when she absolutely has to and decided to never speak of That Moment ever again... until a kid with a weird smirk pointed out loudly as she was walking home from school one day.

"You're Baek Yerin, right? The R&B genius? Right?" he ~~asked~~ pestered after Yerin began speed walking past the park towards her house, not wanting to interact with this weirdo, "I know you are because I've heard you sing!"

Yerin stopped in her tracks and turned around, "What did you say?" With a smirk, he said, "I'll see you around!" as he walked inside a house that was coincidentally next to hers.

The next day, she was in the middle of telling herself to forget about that weird kid when she found him standing in front of her house in his messily-worn uniform.

"What... what are you doing here?" she asked nervously, fiddling with the edges of her jacket. "To demand a reward!" he said proudly, earning him a puzzled and horrified look from her. But before Yerin had a chance to react, a loud screech came from the house next door.

"KIM NAMJOON!"

He looked alarmed before looking utterly terrified at the sight of the middle-aged woman that walked out, looking angry before softening at the sight of Yerin. "Aigoo... who is this? You're so pretty!" she walked over to them. Yerin could only blush and nodded her head in embarrassment, "Annyeonghaseyo. I'm Yerin," she politely bowed. "Aigoo... why didn't you tell me you ran out to meet her, Kim Namjoon! You should introduce me to your girlfriend from time to time," the woman chided him, causing Yerin's cheeks to flare at the mention of the word 'girlfriend.' "Eomma!" he complained, looking equally as embarrassed, making his mom laugh before saying goodbye and walking back to her house after handing him his lunch.

"Sorry..." he muttered after the sound of a door being shut was heard. "I... it's okay," she said.

The awkward encounter turned into walking to school together. And walking to school together turned into walking home together as well. Before they knew it, Yerin and Namjoon had spent most of their mornings and evenings together - walking and talking about what happened to them that day, what new song they're currently obsessed with (Yerin), and about the rap lyrics they recently worked on (Namjoon). They don't talk much at school as they ran in different circles and Yerin almost became a mute the moment they entered school grounds as she became quiet and spoke less and less. Namjoon noticed the change but never asked, knowing it was probably something she didn't want to talk about. He was grateful to have someone like her to walk with - someone so soft-spoken and caring, who consistently put a smile on his face.

But things started to change when Namjoon was introduced to the underground hip hop scene in Seoul. He started taking trips to Seoul every day with his friends to attend underground clubs. Then he would groggily walk next to Yerin the next day, excitedly telling her of all the rappers, DJs, and dancers he saw at the club the night before. "That hyung did the spin and it was so cool! I tried doing it at the gym today but it hurts~" he animatedly said one day - the one rare day of the week where he walked home with Yerin instead of running to the station to catch the train to Seoul. Yerin hated it - she hated the fact that he was hanging out with people who would give him drinks even though he was underage and she hated it even more when she could smell cigarette on him. She noticed the days that he would walk with her to school looking dazed and hungover, and even though she hates it, she'd say nothing and pretended to be tired so she didn't have to say anything - knowing that noises are the enemy of hangovers. But she couldn't say anything - she didn't  _want_ to. It was so rare to have him next to her that she never wanted to ruin the moment by bringing up something like that. And besides, it's not like her to say judgmental things like that. Baek Yerin stays quiet.

"Stop smoking," she finally said as they were walking home. It was a particularly cloudy evening and the sky's grey seemed to reflect Yerin's feelings when she saw a cigarette between his fingers that afternoon. He had never blatantly smoked in front of her before and Yerin could no longer ignore it.

He laughed out loud, "What are you saying."

"I mean it," she said, starting to feel annoyed at his nonchalance. "In fact, stop going to Seoul. You're using your money to get drunk and I don't--"

"What do you know about me? Huh?" he asked, sounding more aggressive than Yerin has ever heard him speak. It frightened her enough that her instinct was to run to her house and lock herself in her room.  _Stay strong, Yerin..._ she said to herself, before lifting her head to look him in the eyes. "You're right. I don't know you. Not anymore," she said before walking ahead as fast as she could, leaving him behind as she attempted to hold back her tears.

She could faintly hear him call out her name but she steeled herself to keep walking, utilizing the little energy she had left. The moment her bedroom door is shut, she collapsed on the ground and cried and cried and cried.

 

//

 

Weeks passed by and Yerin had done her best to avoid him. She left for school incredibly early and returned home late. There's a sense of familiarity that she felt as she was walking alone - it was just how it was like before she met Namjoon. And it wasn't a particularly comfortable familiarity. Occassionally she'd look out the window to see if Namjoon is home and she'd catch him sneaking back inside the house at 3 AM after returning from Seoul. She was sad and happy - sad that he was still doing that, hanging out with people that she viewed as a bad influence on him but also happy that he's still working towards his dream. She knows that he goes to great lengths to be a part of that community so he can do what he wants to do.

"In hip hop, it's all about respect!" he explained one day in his unique English. Yerin had lived in New York for five years and she'd always find Namjoon's English quite funny - it's a mix between an indescernible accent and something you'd hear in the Bronx. "You have to be accepted into the community and you work your way up. It doesn't matter how old I am, as long as I can write good - I'll be respected," he chattered excitedly. Yerin usually just listens and nods, asking a few questions here and there. It was his animated company that she needed and it was her listening ears that he needed.

She sighed as he turned towards the street.

She missed her best friend Kim Namjoon who was bubbly and silly, but incredibly passionate about everything he does. She missed her best friend Kim Namjoon who would insist on holding the umbrella over her during the rain because he was taller and he wanted her to stay dry. She missed her best friend Kim Namjoon who would beg her to sing and when she refused, he'd sing instead - belting out and purposely sounding terrible to make her laugh. She missed her best friend Kim Namjoon who would drag her to buy bungeobbang after school and walk around the neighborhood aimlessly to chat. She missed her best friend Kim Namjoon who would argue with her about how jjamppong is better than jjajjangmyeon, or how it's called Sticky Notes and not Post-It.

Yerin couldn't help but to laugh at the memory of her stupid arguments with him. He was the only one who could make Baek Yerin laugh so hard that she has tears in her eyes and also so angry over little things like Post-Its. He was the only one who could make Baek Yerin sing in the middle of a park.

 _But we're too different,_ she thought,  _I can never belong in that world that he wants to be a part of._

"I miss you..." she suddenly heard that voice that she's longed for. Yerin looked up and found him, standing in front of her looking disheveled and battered.

That was all Kim Namjoon could mutter as he stood there - battered, beaten and incredibly tired. The sight of the person who hasn't left his thoughts for the past few month made his knees weak. All he wanted to do was run over to her and pull her in for a hug - a real hug and not the quick jokey ones they've always done in the past. But his feet was rooted on the ground and all he could do was look at her, and hope that it conveyed everything he wants to say. _Isn't it the classic boy falls in love with his best friend,_ he had thought to himself as he began to realize his true feelings for her.  _Fuck When Harry Met Sally. It sucks,_ he cursed at himself. And watching her run away until she disappeared from his view on that rainy evening was painful.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice gentle and full of concern as she was suddenly standing in front of him - looking worried. _Beautiful,_ Namjoon thought.

At the time, he was confused - hell, he's still confused. All he knew was that it hurt - it hurt watching Yerin literally run away from him, and from his life. He had thought that he'd forget about it and move on - after all, they mostly spend time before and after school during their walks. But he began to develop tunnel vision lately because suddenly, everywhere he went, all he could see is Yerin - even in school, when she usually disappears into the crowd and they never talked. It's as if she radiates a brighter light that draws Namjoon's eyes and attention to her - and it's killing him. It bothered him so much that he knew she was leaving for school extra early on purpose and that she would stay late by hiding in the library or the gym to avoid running into him. Some days, he was tempted to just purposely wait for her to show her that he's still there - that even though she told him she doesn't know who he is any longer, he still knows her.

"I still know you," he suddenly said, his eyes lit up as he stared down at Yerin's unreadable and mysterious eyes. She was shorter than him and standing so close to her like this... he had to fight the urge to just pull her into his embrace. "I've probably changed... A lot. And... and I'll keep changing and you'll still hate it," he continued, stumbling on his words, making him wonder he could write raps so easily, "But I know you... I mean... I'll still know you and your habits and everything you love and hate... and..." he took a deep breath, "...and I always will. I'll always know Baek Yerin and... you'll see different versions of me as time goes by - the delinquent, the rapper, the prankster, the... the bad student, the international superstar..." Yerin chuckled, making Namjoon relax a little, "But every single one of those versions of me will always know you."

"So please... don't run from me. I'll always be that problem in your life and I'll probably do things you hate but just... hold on to the fact that I'll always know you. No matter what." 

Yerin stayed silent and stared at Namjoon's eyes for what felt like an eternity before she nodded, "Okay..."

He pulled her into his embrace and closed his eyes, savoring the moment before feeling himself relax, knowing that this is just a beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
